40,000 Fanon Timeline
The History of the Imperium is vast, and riddled with tales of heroes and daemons. =Pre-History= =The Age of Terra (M1-M15)= M3 1st Century, M3 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date, Unspecified Year.M3 - Imperial Reference *The Twenty First Century, as humanity knew it at the time. =The Age of Technology (M15-M25)= =The Age of Strife (M25-M30)= =The Age of The Imperium (M30-Present)= M41 2nd Century, M41 Dating Code - Events 139.M41 - The Gothic War *Known by some as the 12th Black Crusade, a vast attack is launched by Abaddon the Despoiler. It involves many sprawling battles across dozens of star systems, most of which are in the Gothic Sector of Segmentum Obscurus. Lasting over twenty years, it involves large naval conflicts and hundred of planetary invasions. On the Imperial side, dozens of Space Marine Chapters, nearly a hundred Imperial Guard regiments and the better part of three Titan Legions take part, along with every naval vessel the segmentum can muster. The forces of Chaos, made up of Traitor Legions, renegade Chapters, Daemonic hosts and rebellious cults are eventually pressured by an endless stream of Imperial reinforcements to fall back into the Warp. - 6 4th Century, M41 Dating Code - Events 392.M41 - The Macharian Conquests *Lord Commander Solar Macharius musters the greatest army the galaxy has seen since the Emperor united all his Primarchs beneath him in the Great Crusades. In seven years, Macharius reconquers a thousand worlds on the western reaches, and his glory carries him into the darkest sectors, places where the Emperor's light had never before been seen. Upon his death, the whole Imperium weeps for the fallen commander, but Macharius' territories soon collapse into rivalry and war. The Macharian Heresy, as this time has come o be known, lasts for seventy years and is only ended through the combined efforts of one hundred Space Marine Chapters. - 6 8th Century, M41 Dating Code - Events 745.M41 - The Great Devourer *The Tyranids enter the galaxy and the Tyrannic Wars begin. Hive Fleet Behemoth destroys the Imperium-held world of Tyran and Thandros systems. Later that year, the alien horde descends upon the Realm of Ultramar, laying waste to several planets and devastating the Ultramarines Chapter. The bold deeds done during the Battle of Macragge are one of the most enduring of the many legends of the Ultramarines. The immediate threat of Hive Fleet Behemoth is finally ended under the guns of two entire Imperial battlefleets. Still reeling from their wounds, many across the Ultima Segmentum look to their borders with increasing unease. - 6 9th Century, M41 Dating Code - Events 897.M41 - Hive Fleet Gorgon *A new Tyranid menace is spotted by Imperial outpost - it is heading directly for the growing Tau Empire. No warnings are given. - 6 10th Century, M41 Dating Code - Events 901.M41 - The Badab Wars *Lugft Huron, master of the Astral Claws Chapter of Space Marines, refuses to hand over his gene-seed tithe to the Administratum and instead announce his succession from the Imperium, declaring himself the Tyrant of Badab. Twelve year of inter-system war follow, wreaking havoc on shipping lanes and embroiling more than a dozen Space Marine Chapters. With much loss, Badab falls, but Lugft Huron and some 200 of the Astral Claws escape, taking refuge in the Maelstrom of Ultima Segmentum. There, they change their name to the Red Corsairs and become dreaded pirate raiders. Huron adopts the title of Blackheart and continues to recruit more renegades to join him.. - 6